Electrical devices, especially portable products, tend to become smaller, thinner, and lighter. An electrical device usually comprises different circuit boards therein which need to be electrically connected to each other. In order to improve the utilization rate of space inside the electrical device, the different circuit boards are usually applied with a board to board (BTB) electrical connector for electrical connection.